Acoso
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: No es como que Juvia es la única que sabe acosar a las demás personas en Fairy Tail, solamente que es la más experimentada.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío porque soy un Unicornio y no un Hada :S (¡discriminación! ò.ó), por lo tanto, sigue siendo de Hiro Mashima.**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

**ACOSO**

_Capítulo Único_

No es como que Juvia es la única que sabe acosar a las demás personas en Fairy Tail, solamente que es la más experimentada. De hecho, Juvia podría enviar una solicitud a un gremio de Magos Ninjas que se encuentran asentados al sureste de Fiore y pasar la prueba de iniciación con honores. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de Juvia, no, nosotros vamos a hablar del amor de su joven vida, Gray Fullbuster, objeto usual de los acosos ininterrumpidos de la joven Lockser.

Gray conoce el arte del acoso, pero nunca lo ha aplicado. Él no lo necesita, dice, es un hombre hecho y derecho que hace las cosas de frente. Sin embargo, Gray las va a utilizar hoy debido a que, joder, está molesto. Lamia Scale ha pedido un favor a Fairy Tail; debido a que es el cumpleaños de Lyon Bastia, quieren hacer que se lo pase lo mejor posible en su respectivo gremio y, para ello, solicitan la presencia de Juvia.

—No tiene que hacer nada —dijo uno de sus miembros anónimos—. Solamente debe estar presente. Además, se le pagará como una misión.

Tras no pocos ruegos, Juvia aceptó por la satisfacción de ayudar, mas se encontraba un poco contrariada, pensando que estaba traicionando a Gray, el amor de su vida, su príncipe, el motivo de sus suspiros, sus ganas de sonreír y más cursilerías más que no estoy dispuesta mencionar aquí.

Ahora volvamos al presente. Gray ha salido detrás de Juvia. Ella lleva una pequeña maleta con un cambio de ropa y suficiente espacio para "tomar todos los dulces que pueda" de la fiesta de Lyon (orden de Romeo y Natsu). Camina hasta la estación y toma el tren. Gray pisándole los talones.

Cuando pasa el tiempo de rigor transcurrido para llegar hasta la ciudad que alberga a Lamia Scale, Juvia baja a la plataforma y encuentra a, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!, Lyon esperándola con un ramo de rosas.

—Mi cumpleaños es mañana —alcanza a escuchar Gray desde las ramas de una jacaranda, a la cual ha saltado—, pero me gustaría pasar el día de hoy contigo.

Gray piensa que Lyon no sabe respetar el especio personal de Juvia porque se le ha puesto solamente a tres centímetros de su cara (sí, Fullbuster es bueno midiendo distancias cuando se lo propone) y la ha cogido de las manos, como en una estúpida obra de teatro romántica a la cual Erza le obligó a ir hace mucho tiempo. Además, ¿qué carajo hace Juvia poniéndose colorada? ¡Jo! Se supone que ella no sienta nada por Lyon, sino por él, por Gray Fullbuster, el más poderoso mago hombre de hielo que ha pisado el país de Fiore.

Juvia, azorada y sin saber qué decir (su cerebro está fantaseando con extraños cuartetos amorosos y caballos blancos) se deja arrastrar por Lyon quien ya la ha cargado. Gray rechina los dientes desde su escondite y siente las ansias asesinas que le recorren cada vez que ve a Lyon tomando algo que no es suyo.

Los dos caminan con rumbo desconocido (porque Gray está seguro de que el gremio de Bastia no queda para esa dirección), Lyon le carga la maleta casi vacía a Juvia y Gray afirma en su mente que Juvia es una mujer capaz que puede cargar una simple valija por sí misma y que Lyon no tiene por qué hacer estúpidos actos patéticos y ridículos para ganar el corazón de Juvia porque es una batalla que tiene perdida y que más le vale entender su punto ya.

Cuando se van apartando cada vez más de la ciudad y Lyon trataba desesperadamente (al parecer de Fullbuster) tomar de la mano a la maga de agua, al mago de hielo de Fairy Tail casi le da un infarto. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle Lyon a Juvia? ¿Se aprovecharía de su inocencia para… para…? ¡Argh! ¡No lo iba a permitir!

Entonces, cuando estaban el casi cumpleañero y la joven de cabello azul sentados sobre el césped frente a una hermosa fuente de agua cristalina (el lugar perfecto para seducir a Juvia, seguía de paranoico Gray), Fullbuster salió de su escondite tras una banca con una enorme lanza de hielo gritando que, joder, le devolviera a Juvia y le quitara sus sucias manos de encima. En seguida, la jovencita manzana de la discordia comenzó a balbucear muchos "Gray-sama" y a enloquecer de felicidad porque, por fin, su caballero de brillante armadura se había decidido a luchar por su amor.

Mientras los dos magos de hielo y antiguos alumnos de Ul se batían en duelo, Juvia seguía hablando sobre cosas relacionadas con el destino, Cupido, frutas partidas a la mitad, hilos de topnalidad rojiza, que el amor lo puede todo, y que Lyon debía disculparla, pero ella apoyaría siempre a su Gray-sama y nada cambiaría su parecer y más bla bla blá de ese tipo.

Al final de la intensa lucha llena falsas acusaciones de parte de Gray y mucha chulería de Lyon, Gray alcanzó a coger a Juvia entre sus brazos y llevársela como un costal de patatas sobre el hombre y correr, correr rápido, como si huyera por su vida, no fuera que Lyon los alcanzara y él no tenía ganas de verle la cara de bastardo aprovechado que tenía. Porque sí, Lyon era un bastardo aprovechado que se inventaba fechas de cumpleaños para poder engatusar a Juvia y llevársela lejos de Fairy Tail, lugar a donde pertenecía. Y más que eso, Lyon era un bastardo aprovechado que se inventaba fechas de cumpleaños para tomar lo que era suyo porque Juvia no era siquiera de Fairy Tail, carajo, no. Era suya. S u y a.

Ajá. Suya.

* * *

**Final un poco precipitado porque se me pasó la inspiración como a la mitad. Cosa entendible porque yo estaba tratando de escribir un GajeelxLevy y no un Gruvia o.O Jajajaja no sé ni cómo carajos terminé haciendo esto xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
